Two Lives Two Hearts Two Sides
by MabuiMiyoko
Summary: Kenshin wants to leave and finish his atonement but when Kaoru hears this wrong she locks herself away bring out some other ancient spirit. Full summary inside. KK ratings may go up
1. Kaoru's downfall

Full Summary: Kenshin feels his time as a rurouni isn't up yet, as he bids farewell to Kaoru, her spirit dies, and her other spirit takes over. What will Kenshin do? Accept it, or bring back the old Kaoru? How's the new Kaoru like? What will she try to do, why does she want? How strong can Kenshin be while his love is being taken over by a spirit much like his other half. Choices to make, lives to live, and truths to be told.

A/N I do not own RK

* * *

"This one must leave, our relationship, it can't go on. It's over…" 

The sound echoes in my ear, the ringing didn't stop, the colors swirling into one. Confusion caused me to heat up, every sound I hear is like ripples in the water, I feel like I'm drowning, but I see the light, my dream, my desires, but I couldn't reach it.

He turns around and walks away. I'm floating now, my feet feels like it is in midair, there's nothing there when my hand reaches out to balance myself.

_It's over. It's over. It's over. _Time stands still as the two words keep playing in my head over and over again until it sinks in.

"No", a whisper came out of my mouth out of my control, "no, no, no" my voice rising, "IT CAN'T BE." I scream in my head, my soul, my heart, my mind, and release it out of my mouth.

A single lone tear falls to the ground as I soon follow it. I didn't have the strength to sit up, or talk, I just want to sleep, to sleep forever. Seems like time becomes unfrozen as I feel myself being picked up, I can't hear anything, can't see anything. Somehow I find comfort in this dark silent space. My heart pulls me forward deeper into the darkness, but I hear a voice behind me. I turn around toward the light, I remember. I remember the happy days, filled with laughter, but soon to be replaced by the two words that shattered my heart. I turn around once more and walked endlessly into the pitch black… nothing. What I can't see, what I don't want to see, what I want to hide from myself, the answer all lies in the darkness. No one loves me, no one will care about me, I will just disappear, and maybe this will expunge me from the world's harshness that my tender heart cannot bare.

"Stop" the familiar voice demands me. My feet stop moving, it was so dark I can't see my hands. I try to hug myself, but realize I've become nothing in this nothing space, this pure spiritual space inside of my mind.

There stands before me, a person whom I can only see her eyes even in such darkness.

Her eyes glow with golden amber, but that is all I can see.

"Do you wish to hide, hide forever?"

"Yes. I don't want to come out, ever again."

"As you wish." The voice turns toward the light, blocking it completely as it starts to walk out of this darkness. At that very moment, a force took me in completely, as I started to become nothing, starting to lose my memory, piece by piece.

* * *

A/N tell me how it is... please review... if i get flames i'll roast marshmellows i have by me... i actually have them... 


	2. Kenshin's View

Aurorawhisperwind: gomen, chapter one was all in Kaoru's view. And Kenshin's still male. I will never on my vow to death, make Kenshin female… lol I'm too much in love with him.

Bradybunch4529: thank you for liking the description.

aintnolove2me: yes it's all mental. I got this idea when I read a novel about how everyone feels trapped and we just don't know it. Well, it was about Kaoru being trapped in her own mind and not wanting to face rejection so she hides, planning on forever.

blooded wings: I haven't gotten that far in thinking… I wrote this the last day of school during finals. All I have so far is that, well I won't give it away, but she's not going to be as nice as Kaoru herself, and to distinguish the difference between her other half, I might also give it a name.

* * *

Chapter 2

"This one must leave, our relationship, it can't go on. It's over…This one hope you'll find your happiness with someone when I am gone, someone who is worthy of your love. Good bye." I closed my eyes and walked away from the women I loved.

I can't be with her, I can't make her happy, sempai was right, and I don't deserve her. I felt so torn up inside, but with time we both will heal, won't we?

"_No_… _no, no,_ no, IT CAN'T BE."

I snapped around in fear as I heard my love's voice in a desperate call. I saw one crystal clear tear gleaming in the sun, slide down her beautiful face. I looked at her with concern as she looked up with a blank face. Her beautiful crystallized sapphire eyes now replaced metallic and yet dull faded blue marbles staring past me. She wavered for a moment before she leaned forward, collapsed. I ran forward and caught her right before she hit the ground, but her spirit was gone. Her face was different, still beautiful, but of a different beauty. Smile, the smile was gone. I just realized I've never seen her not smile before; this was the first time I asked her if she was ok, and didn't respond. Her chi disappeared, as her lifeless form lay in my arms. I took her in my arms as I got up and raced to the Kamiya Dojo.

* * *

Next chapter: who's the golden amber eyed spirit? Will she take over? What will happen? Will Kenshin still love the new Kaoru, or will he stop at nothing to get his old Kaoru back?

A/N gomen, I know it's short and basically retell of Kaoru's view but forgive me. at this point he doesn't know the golden amber eye spirit yet. And I suppose since I basically just retold what happened in Kenshin's view, I'll repay my slowness in return with updating the next chapter right now.


	3. Released from Condamnation

Kenshin looked down at his fallen angel and wonder what in the world he's done to her. He was so focused on the distant Kaoru that he didn't hear Megumi talk about her syndrome.

"Kenshin! Earth to Kenshin!" Megumi asked, which was responded with a soft oro. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Gomen."

Megumi sighed, "I'm not too sure what is wrong with her, maybe she passed out from shock. She definably has signs that show she was shocked and a quick fall into depression. Other than those I can't figured out what happened, unless…"

That quickly grabbed Kenshin's attentions, "unless what?"

"Unless she's just doing this to make you stay and not leave her. Ohohohohohoho."

Laughing her trademark laugh tip toeing out, she quietly shut the door leaving behind a very confused and worried Kenshin.

"How is she?" Sano voice spoke out.

Megumi looked up in surprised. "She's unstable; she seems to be in and out of reality. It could be some spiritual pull; I've seen it with people who are on border line of life and death."

"WHAT THE HECK? (Sorry, I had to make it 'non verbally bad') ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT SHE'S FREAKING DYING?" Sano yelled at Megumi.

"NO NO, I'm saying, this is indeed strange, but I can't be too sure." She replied pointing her finger toward the room, an indication telling Sano to quiet down since Kenshin's just inside the room.

While they discussed about Kaoru's condition more, there was a sudden crash in the room and heard Kenshin demanding to know who someone was.

'Did someone barge in the dojo?' Sano thought as he ran inside.

Once they were all inside, they started at Kaoru in shock. She was no longer the sleeping beauty they just seen in the past hour, her eyes gleaming like amber and honey shining in the sunlight.

"Kaoru! You're alright? Here lie down. You're not well enough, just rest for a moment." Kenshin said with a concerned voice.

"Kaoru?" the smooth luxurious voice asked. Somewhat similar to Kenshin's own voice, attracting, no, demanding attention from everyone who heard.

When she saw Megumi, her eyes widened as she pulled out a short knife and lunged at Megumi. Kenshin was not prepared for that movement; he stared in shock as the knife went into Megumi's waist, below her ribs. Megumi fell back into Sano's strong arms, which were already reaching forward to catch her. Kenshin took this moment and seized Kaoru's hands and tied them up.

"Sessha is very sorry, but we must hold you still Kaoru, until you can stay calm."

Once again, the honey eyed Kaoru asked, "Who's Kaoru? I'm Mutsuko."

* * *

A/N so far all my stories have been at a fast pace, and rushed, so I'm trying to slow this one down. Tell me if it is getting too slow and boring. I'll try to fix it right away. Honey eyed girl is Mutsuko. Kenshin still doesn't know why Mutsuko is there, and when he finds out, how is the nonchalant rurouni going to act? What will Kenshin do? Dilemma that I haven't figured out yet. O and also, what does Mutsuko have against Megumi? 


	4. Lost Control

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

* * *

The honey eyed Kaoru asked, "Who's Kaoru? I'm Mutsuko."

Chapter 4:

The awkward silence fully fills the five longest minutes in my life.

"Miss Kaoru!" I said shaking her at the same time, trying to snap her out of it.

My love, my Kaoru-dono, didn't change, she just looked back at me with confusion and annoyance growing every minute. No, no, this can't be. Did sessha do this to Kaoru-dono? My confusion was too overwhelming; Battousai inside of me was pounding at the door back of my mind telling me to release him. I won't let it out; he wants to face this Mutsuko, who knows what kind of damage Battousai would do.

"Ah, I see. You have a side too, don't you? I'm curious, entertain me." Mutsuko senses my dilemma.

"Oro?" I put on my confusion face. I just do not understand how sessha made Kaoru turn out like this. No matter how I look at Mutsuko, who now sits in the corner bound by ropes, all I see is my Kaoru-dono.

"If you are Mutsuko, where is Kaoru?" I need to know, I have to get her back somehow.

"She'll never be back," those words reaches my ear with Kaoru's voice shattered my heart, "she'll never come out again, she's here right now, inside of me, losing her memory piece by piece, each minute, she forgets something. She wanted to escape her pain, wanted to not exist, so her wish is coming true. This Kaoru, right now is slowly dissolving into nothing."

I run over to where Kaoru's shell was and shook her, trying to make Mutsuko either take back her words for disappear. My Kaoru has to come back, she WILL come back.

"She's not coming back." Kaoru's voice changes to a sternly serious and annoyed voice.

Even Kaoru's shell is starting to change; she's really going to be gone. Never come back, never ever come back, those words, repeating in my ears. In that case, I don't want to be here either. I shall stay with Kaoru in darkness as I backed down and felt my eyes turning into a furious amber fire. I will be with you, in suffering or death. All the sounds are echoing together, and faces with twisted concern are blending together and I completely let go of my body, and see darkness as I turn around and slowly walk towards it. Maybe that will be where I can find Kaoru, my beautiful Kaoru, there I shall go.

* * *

A/N Kenshin thinks with "I" and sorry I just realized that Kaoru had blue eyes. Well in this she'll have chocolate eyes. " I'm sorry. Sorry it is so short, I promise I will update soon though.

Gabyhyatt: thanks for thinking this is a good fic.


	5. revenge of past

Disclaimer: don't own RK

* * *

"Kenshin, snap out of it, don't do this. Come on man, stop this" Sano tried failingly to talk some sense into Kenshin.

"O shut up! You are people are annoying ME." Battousai said with a demanding face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A different form of good and perfect kind Kaoru, isn't it?"

Sano near the door tried to sneak out while carrying Megumi, who was still bleeding.

"Where do you think you're going?" Battousai asked Sano without even turning his head. "Leaving? I don't think so."

"Kenshin, she needs to see a doctor now." Sano said unconvincingly resulting a smirk appear on Battousai's face.

"Let him go, I rather talk to you alone than with that idiot there." Before Battousai could reply to Sano, Mutsuko cut in. Taking this chance Sano slipped out of the dojo, racing to doctor.

"Untie me now" Mustuko demanded.

"No one ever orders the Battousai, what do you think you are?"

"Someone you owe. It seems like you forgotten your past as well. You weren't born from Kenshin, that weak soul could never call you. You were once a great warrior, and after your death you entered Kenshin's body, not knowing you merged your own soul into his. And I, in your past life was your only standing opponent. We were evenly matched, stroke by stroke, move by move, perfectly until I jumped into poison, and you took the upper hand killing me, but I managed to stab you, and you died not long after me. Now release me and face me." while Mutsuko talked Battousai sat patiently listening, something he never done before. He got up, withdrew his Sakabato, turned it around and cut lose Mutsuko and started to walk away.

"Where are you going." Mustuko asked, a question, but clearly a demand. Battousai turned around, golden eyes, piercing another. Neither of them moved as they had what seemed to be a staring contest. Both of them broke it off at the same time.

"I go where I wish to go; you have no right to demand such things from me. I do not wish to fight you, at your current body strength, you can not defeat me. I want to kill you, fair and square, and until that time comes, let's not fight."

"HEY SANO, where were you?" Yahiko yelled at Sano, but stopped once he saw his distressed face. "What happened? Is Kenshin and Kaoru at the dojo yet?... well I'll go check then."

"No, wait, you mustn't. They're not there. Only the Battousai and Mutsuko are there now. They're dangerous, don't go back." Sano grabbed Yahiko's wrist and stared him down. "You mustn't go" He said once more seriously.

After Sano explained what happened, Yahiko only stood there in shock. The two people he looked up to, both lost, both will not return again. The very two people who saved him from his own troubles, now was gone.

"What's going to happen?" Yahiko asked, but inside he didn't want to know. Before Sano could reply Yahiko ran out into the streets, and just kept running.

The next thing he knew, he was at Tae-san's restaurant. No where else to go, everyone's life relied on Kenshin's and Kaoru's so much, that now they're gone, what will happen?

Ah, Kamiya Dojo. Here it is. I've been looking for you. My katana hasn't been drawn since I've last fought you. I sense it, the great joy of wrath, all just freshly unleashed. Your chi being so great, you don't even hide it. Such ego, it'll be a pity when I crush it between my very own blades. Tonight is for me to rest, tomorrow, my dear, tomorrow you will die.

* * *

A/N: sorry I've haven't updated in a while. Too busy with school. And this story is coming from a girl who seriously hates English, but just likes to share ideas, so any criticism is more like welcomed. And if anyone wants to give me ideas, that would be great. Sorry about yesterday, my interenet failed on me. 


	6. The Past Will Come

Disclaimer: i don't own RK

* * *

A tired day, indeed it has been. Traveling through countless cities, even I need a rest. I walked into the nearest restaurant, attracted to its delicious smell. I suppose I can stay here for the night.

"Hello sir would you like to sit down and order dinner?" a young girl asked me.

There's not reason to lash out unnecessary violence now. "Yes that would be great; also do you have a place for me to stay for the night."

"I'm gomenasai, but we do not offer places to stay over nights."

"It'll just be for one night, and I'll sleep standing up if needed. I'll triple the amount of payment for the food." I offered my last offer as well. I don't beg, and this was as close as begging I'm willing to get. If she doesn't let me stay, then I'll have no choice to be threaten her.

"It'll be fine." someone from behind me spoke. I turned around to see a beautiful young woman standing in a kimono. Such innocence in the world these days, don't they know? The strong feeds upon the weak.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu miss…"

"Just call me Tae."

"Um, yes, miss Tae-san." San? When did I start using that? I didn't have time to ponder about that as the young girl led me to a place to sit.

In minutes after ordering, the food was here. They have very good service, perhaps it might be one of the few times I decide to be nice and give some extra money. I'm not poor, in fact our parents left quite a bit of money with us, but us soon became me.

"How is the food?" Tae-san asked when she came by.

"Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Then she smiled, she smiled at me! No one smiled at me anymore, and here I am, having a stranger—no a cute stranger smile at me. My face started to flush, no, must stop, and I focused on my reason for being here—killing Battousai.

When I looked up, she was already gone. Damn, how long did I sit there like an idiot staring at my soup avoiding her? Actually, I looked around and everyone was gone, how long DID I stare and space out? I must have looked like a true idiot. Nonetheless I got up to find the polite woman again for a place to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and there she was, her kimono sleeves strapped up, her diligent skin showed and her hands drenched into the dishwashing soap. I walked over and handed her my dish. She looked up to see who was there to give her the bowl only to meet my grey eyes boring into hers. She didn't look away, neither did she back away from my stare. Her eyes, so pure, filled with innocence, I couldn't look away, it was as if she captured my mind, controlling it. Why was this happening? What is wrong with me?

"Arigatou gozaimasu." she said, smiling. Those two words were enough to snap me back to reality, but only to meet her smiling face. Why does she always smile at me?

"No, no, arigatou." I didn't know how to ask her for a room to stay. I couldn't just ask boldly to her, she seemed so diligent that I could break her with just my loud voice. With no other choice, I grabbed one of the dishes to help her clean.

"Here, I'll help, it'll be faster." I really don't know what's gotten to me. Why am I, a killer, washing dishes with a restaurant owner? Since when have I become like that idiotic Kenshin? I offered my help and now I can't take it back, somehow I don't regret it.

We washed the dishes in silence and when we were done she walked out of the room.

_What? Okay then, that was the least expected._ She entered the room with a new pair of clothing. I looked down at mine, true it was torn, but what do you expect? I WAS after all traveling countless miles on foot.

"Arigatou." I said. As I reached to take the clothes, my rough fingers touched her soft ones, time froze.

"Would you like a bath?" Tae-san voice pierced the silence.

"No thank you." why am I so polite?

"Follow me, I'll show you your room." Her sweet honey voice echoed in the hall as she started to walk away gracefully. I followed after her small frame with the perfect curves. Somehow she reminds me of someone, I can't really put my finger on it, but it just seem like Tae-san was someone I lost a long time ago. I bumped into something. I opened my eyes and realized she stopped walking and I walked into her causing her to lose her balance. I quickly reached over and caught her slender waist.

"Gomen." Opening the door and I stepped in, not waiting for what she wanted to say. I had to go, I was losing control of my emotions and that I will not allow.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya Dojo…

Mustuko was standing in the practice room sweating and cursing.

_Damn this girl's body's weak. Why wouldn't she be stronger? Stupid Meiji era, making everyone so damn weak. Why couldn't this Kaoru let me take over and kill people so she'll be strong like Kenshin let Battousai. I will regain my powers and strength. Watch me Battousai, I will defeat you._

_Just give me one week, and I will regain my strength. This was your fatal weakness, you damn pride. You didn't finish me today that was your mistake, when I regain my skills again, I will finish you. Unlike you, I didn't just sleep soundlessly in this useless body, each day my hate developed more and more. Watch me I will kill you as your hatred diminished to nothing. Don't you understand? Hatred is the key to power.

* * *

_

A/N: That guy you can't know yet. Will anyone give me some ideas or criticisms, or props or anything? I need ideas and I need ways to improve or else you be stuck reading my sucky story. I am, after all, the girl who failed English.


End file.
